Dragon's Camp
Dragon’s camp is composed of 3 battles in a row. Winning 2 battles out of two rewards you with an average reward. Winning all of the 3 battles allows you to advance to the next level and offer greater rewards. FYI, it is better to cycle lowest levels winning three battles than highest levels with only 2 battles won. Le dragon's camp est une succession de 3 combats. Gagner 2 combats sur 3 permet de gagner, et obtenir une récompense moyenne. Gagner ses 3 combats permet de débloquer le niveau supérieur du dragon camp et de gagner une meilleure récompense. Notez qu'il est plus rentable de "farm" un niveau inférieur en gagnant ses 3 combats que de ne gagner que 2 combats sur 3 à un niveau plus élevé. You will need 3 teams: *2 teams that you will assemble with your own hunters (both teams need different hunters) *1 team that you will borrow from one of you friend or guild mate. Vous devez donc aligner 3 équipes : *2 équipes que vous formez vous (avec forcément des hunters différents) *1 équipe que vous empruntez à l'un de vos amis ou à un membre de votre guilde After that you can assign your teams to the different bosses using the arrows. Vous pouvez ensuite choisir quelle équipe aligner contre quel boss avec les petites flèches. Be aware that a lot of players are kind enough to give advices in the walkthrough section (including team composition). Notez que de gentils joueurs donnent des conseils dans le walkthrough (notamment des idées de compo). You can only win one time per day. If you fail or quit during the fight, you are able to try again. However, you can’t use twice the same team from a friend per day, and you can only ask a friend for a team 10 times per day. Il faut également savoir que vous ne pouvez effectuer qu'un combat par jour, mais cela veut dire "une victoire" : si vous échouez ou que vous abandonnez en cours de combat, vous pouvez retenter votre chance. Ceci étant, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser 2 fois la team d'un même ami, et vous ne pouvez faire appel à un ami que 10 fois par jour. Dark Gon Maybe the easiest of the three, but be careful with Dark Gon's ability which can hurt pretty bad (specially with Hisoka wandering around and possibly hurting your tank pretty bad, or another member of your team if your tank has been knock backed by Dark Gon). The fastest way consist in dealing zone damage (Mind palm’s immunity if you want to apply poison damage) and to protect your team when Dark Gon attacks (Dark Gon and hisoka should attack barely at the same time). You can also choose to use Razor and his reflect ability : Dark Gon and Hisoka will kill themselves on this reflect shield (you will need a healer to keep Razor alive). Another option is to use Kortopi, since he will tank easily. Just give him some effect resist so he doesn't end in the back, behind the rest of the team, not fulfilling his tank role (and his team mates may not like Hisoka's strike at all). A priori le moins compliqué de la série, mais il faut faire attention à la compétence de Dark Gon, qui peut piquer (surtout qu'il y a un petit Hisoka qui traîne et qui peut faire bien mal à votre tank, ou un autre membre de votre équipe si votre tank a été repoussé au fond par la compétence de Dark Gon). Le plus rapide consiste à frapper en AOE (attention à l'immune de Palm si vous voulez placer du poison), et se protéger (par exemple avec un Pufu) quand Dark Gon attaque (lui et Hisoka sont à peu près synchro). Une autre solution peut être d'utiliser Razor : Dark Gon aura tendance à se suicider dessus, tout comme Hisoka (attention à sa vie toutefois, prévoir un bon heal). Vous pouvez aussi opter pour Kortopi, qui tankera parfaitement. Attention à lui donner un peu d'effect resist pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve projeté au fond, potentiellement derrière ses petits camarades, qui aimeront moyennement la frappe de Hisoka. Meruem Quite fun since a pure strength strategy works well with him. You may want some dispelling abilities if you are not able to kill Pufu before he uses his ability. If you think that the battle is going to last longer, add healing hunters to your composition (Meruem hurts, specially your DPS hunters). Assez agréable puisqu'un mode pur bourrin marche très bien ici. Vous pouvez prévoir un peu de dispel si vous n'avez pas une puissance de frappe suffisante pour tuer Pufu avant qu'il ne mettre son invul. Si vous pensez que le combat va durer un peu, prévoyez aussi un peu de soin (Meruem fait mal, surtout aux dps). Razor The most "complicated" boss. Trying to do a ton of damage here will only kill you faster. Razor can strongly reflect damages to your hunters. His launch effect prevent you from using your abilities for a short period, short period during which bomber take advantage to use his own ability. The best strategy would be to mainly use "debuffing" abilities, and to protect yourself from boomer. Using Pariston allows a quick kill on boomer, and then Razor. It’s the simplest way. On top of that he can cleanse your team if Boomer manages to land his ability. To protect yourself from Boomer (attacking barely at the same time than Razor), use an invulnerability (Palm, Poitou or Awakened Pufu) just before Razor using his ability. We can also advice using some dispelling abilities to erase Razor’s shields or Miluki and Wing’s heals. Le plus "compliqué" des 3 combats. Disons surtout qu'ici, envoyer de gros bourrins n'aura pour effet que précipiter leur mort, Razor ayant un reflect assez puissant. De plus, son effet de launch vous empêche de lancer des sorts pendant une petite période, de laquelle Boomer profite généralement pour lancer son propre sort. La stratégie ici serait d'utiliser surtout des debuffs, et de se protéger de Boomer. Utiliser Pariston permet de tuer rapidement Boomer, et de s'attaquer ensuite à Razor, c'est vraiment le plus pratique. De plus, il peut purifier la team si le sort de Boomer arrive à passer. Pour vous protéger de Boomer (qui est presque synchro avec Razor), le mieux est de lancer une invul (Palm, Pitou, ou bien PUfu awake) juste avant que Razor ne lance son sort. Un peu de dispel pourra être le bienvenu, pour enlever les boucliers de Razor ou les petits soins de Milluki et Wing.